Jours inoubliables
by Catirella
Summary: Je me souviens. Et vous, vous souvenez de vos jours inoubliable. Fiction Yaoi et Hétéro à 6 chapitres. POV de Quatre, Wufei, Heero, Trowa, Sally et Duo.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage !

Couples : La lecture vous le ferra découvrire.

Genre : Romance.

_Note : Je remercie Annette ma meilleure amie qui a eu la gentillesse de corriger cette fiction._

* * *

**Jours inoubliables**

* * *

Chapitre 1 - **_Quatre_**

Je ne souviens, oui. Aujourd'hui encore j'ai l'impression que tous ces jours n'étaient qu'hier.

Et pourtant tant d'année ont passé. Tu es là à mes côtés. Ta tête repose sur les genoux et tu dors. Jamais tu n'aurais pris la liberté de faire cela lorsque nous nous somme rencontrés, 23 ans plus tôt. La guerre faisait rage et nous devions la combattre. Nous devions toujours être près, ne jamais se laisser surprendre, anticiper les mouvements de notre ennemi. Le repos, tu ne te l'accordais que la nuit lorsque nous n'étions pas en mission. Et il y a eu ce jours ou trop fatigué après un redoutable combat avec OZ, tu as laissé ton corps se reposer sur moi. T'en souviens tu ?

Puis un jour la guerre a pris fin. Sank, était en fête et nous heureux que tout soit enfin fini. Nous venions d'avoir tous les cinq 17 ans au cours de cette dernière année et nous allions enfin penser à un avenir possible. Ce jour là tu m'as embrassé pour la première fois. Tu m'as donné mon premier baiser. Je ne pourrais jamais oublier mon cœur, qui battait plus vite que les feux d'artifice. Ce jour là tu m'as offert ton amour.

Quelques années plus tard, dans notre petite maison blanche au volets vert, entourée de tous nos amis. Tu m'as pris par surprise, avec ta demande un genoux à terre. « Quatre, je t'aime et n'aimerai que toi jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Epouses moi, mon amour. » Je n'ai jamais autant pleuré de bonheur. Cette journée est l'une des plus belles de ma vie.

Un mois plus tard au royaume de Sank un mariage eu lieu. Le nôtre. Tes yeux verts étincelaient encore plus que les autres jours et je n'avais qu'une envie être dans tes bras et ne faire qu'un avec toi. Le maire nous a proclamé mari et mari, puis nous nous sommes embrassés sous les applaudissements de tous nos amis réunis une nouvelle fois, pour cette deuxième journée qui restera gravé à jamais dans ma mémoire. Ce jour là, je suis devenu M. Quatre Barton Raberbar Winner. Je t'aime Trowa.

Et puis nous avons ressenti le besoin de fonder une famille, avoir des enfants qui courent dans la maison et le jardin. Notre souhait est devenu réalité. Deux jumeaux, fille et garçon. Je ne pouvais rêve mieux en ce jour comme cadeau. J'ai eu le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire pour mes 20 ans. Je suis devenu père. Merci mon amour sans toi rien n'aurait été possible. Ce jour fait partit de mes plus heureux. Comme ce jour ou Cid est arrivé. Nous l'avons aimé comme s'il était notre fils. Et pourtant nous n'étions que ces oncles.

Et le temps est passé trop vite. Les enfants ont grandi, nous avons pris quelque année encore. Et aujourd'hui tu as eu beaucoup d'émotions. Oui, aujourd'hui nous sommes devenus grands pères. Nous avons 38 ans et nous sommes grands pères pour la première. Il est tellement petit et fragile et il fait déjà notre bonheur sans le savoir. Tout ça a eu raison de toi et tu te reposes en cet instant, sur mes genoux. Je passe ma main dans tés cheveux, j'aime tant le fait lorsque tu es rien qu'a moi. Je suis le gardien de ton sommeil. Alors dort mon amour, car je veux encore et encore des jours inoubliables et sens toi cela et impossible.

_Quatre Barton Raberbar Winner_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage !

Couples : La lecture vous le ferra découvrir.

Genre : Romance.

_Note : Je remercie Annette ma meilleure amie qui a eu la gentillesse de corrigé cette fiction._

Je n'ai pas les moyens de remercier L'ange gardien() par mail donc : Je te remercie pour ta review et j'espère que ce POV, te plairaautant que le précédent.

* * *

**Jours inoubliables**

**

* * *

Chapitre 2 - ****_Wufei_**

Je me battais pour l'honneur de ma défunte femme, Meiran. Etant le dernier de mon clan , je me devais de leur faire honneur. Je vous ai rencontré tous les quatre pendant cette maudite guerre. Mais sans elle nous ne nous serions sens doute jamais rencontré. Sans le savoir ce jour là vous m'avez donné une seconde chance de revivre.

Et j'ai été blessé lors d'une mission, trop gravement pour que Quatre puisse me soigner. Vous n'avez emmené à la base et sans Sally je ne serai plus de ce monde. Cette femme m'a sauvé et c'est elle que j'ai vu en premier lorsque j'ai réouvert les yeux. Cette journée je ne pourrais pas l'oublier. Cette journée j'ai décidé de vivre pour toi.

Cette foutue guerre est enfin finie. On fait la fête à Sank. Il y a tellement à faire, pour que tout redevienne comme avant. Tu es là. Tu discute avec Hilde, mais j'ai envie que tu danses avec moi. J'ai besoin de sentir ton corps près du mien. Alors, je t'enlève à Hilde, t'emmène avec moi au milieu de la grande salle et je t'entraîne dans un slow en enserrant ta taille et frôlant ta joue. Tu es dans mes bras et je t'y garderai à jamais. Une journée de fête est devenue une fête pour la vie à ton côté.

Quatre et Trowa ce mari aujourd'hui. Tu es resplendissante dans ta robe en mousseline jaune pastel. Nous sommes tous heureux qu'ils se soient uni en ce jour de la saint valentin. Tu ne te souviens même plus de la date de cette journée, tant tu irradies de bonheur pour eux. Vers 23 heures juste après le gâteau de mariage, je m'approche de toi, te prends les mains et t'entraîne à nouveau au milieu de la piste comme quelque année plutôt. Mais là je ne danse pas avec toi. Non,je sors de la poche de ma veste un petit écrin rouge et me mets à genoux et te demande alors que tés yeux brillent déjà de larme. « Sally, tu m'as ramené à la vie, alors que je croyais n'avoir plus rien. Sans toi ma vie n'a pas de raison d'être. En cette journée de la fête des amoureux, veux-tu me faire l'honneur de devenir ma femme, tu es mon avenir et je t'aime, ma douce ». Puis, je te passe la bague à la main, que j'ai gardé dans la mienne. Tu as crié un oui en te jetant dans mes bras, nous sommes tomber à la renverse et ce jour fût une renaissance pour moi.

Nous, nous sommes mariés en catastrophe 8 mois plus tard, car un petit être vivant grandissait en toi. Deux mois plus tard tu m'as offert le plus beau des cadeaux au monde. Une magnifique petite fille que nous avons appelé Meiran. Je m'y suis apposé au début, mais tu as été la plus forte. Alors grâce à toi la mémoire de Meiran revit ce 25 décembre. Le jour de Noël un ange est né.

Les saisons passent ainsi que les années et Meiran marche aujourd'hui sur les traces de sa mère. Quelle plus grande fierté pour un père que de voir sa fille unique être diplômé en médecine. Ma famille est à mes côtés, le clan des Chang c'est agrandit il y a quelque année, grâce à Meiran et Dorian. Ils nous ont donné un petit fils digne de Maxwell l'un de ces papy. Je ne pourrais plus vivre dans la solitude et je veux me souvenir de tout ces jours inoubliable passé à tés côtés.

_Wufei Chang_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage !

Couples : La lecture vous le ferra découvrir.

Genre : Romance.

Je n'ai pas les moyens de remercier L'ange gardien() par mail donc : Je suis heureuse que le pov de Wufei te plaise autant. Difficile de répondre à ta question, tu vas donc le découvrire de suite. Mais pour les enfants et petits enfant... hum, ilfaut que tu lis.Un grandMERCI pour ta review. Bisous. Catirella

_Note : Je remercie Annette ma meilleure amie qui a eu la gentillesse de corrigé cette fiction._

* * *

**Jours inoubliables**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 3 - **_Heero_**

Tu m'as tiré dessus la première fois que nous, nous sommes vu. Je n'ai jamais autant haït une personne à cet instant. J'étais loin de me douter que de la haine à l'amour, il n'y avait qu'un pas. Ce jour là je venais de rencontrer la vie, toi qui te disais être la mort.

Notre amour est né pendant la guerre et il a été le plus fort. Il m'a permis de rester en vie et de découvrir la vie avec toi. Chaque jour je ne t'en aime que plus. Mais notre première fois fut la fusion de nos âmes et cette nuit là plus rien n'existait à part toi. Duo, ce jour là je t'ais donné mon cœur pour la vie.

Sank, la guerre est finie. Je te cherche depuis 20 minutes et puis je te trouve enfin sur la terrasse seule accoudé à la rambarde le regard perdu dans tes pensées. Je m'approche de toi et t 'enlace par l'arrière, tu bascules la tête en arrière et la cale dans mon cou en fermant les yeux. Je sais que tu as peur, alors je vais les éloigné de toi. Je te retourne face à moi et nous, nous embrassons avec passion. Tu me regarde et enfouit ton visage dans mon torse pour cacher tes larmes. Je relève avec mes mains celui-ci et te dit « Epouses moi ». Je n'ai pas besoin d'autre mot pour te prouver mon amour et tu le sais. Tu laisses couler tes larmes et dans un oui capture mes lèvres avec douceur et volupté . Cette soirée, cella notre nouvelle vie.

Deux semaines après tu portais fièrement le nom de Duo Maxwell Yuy, Je voulais porter ton nom en premier pour tout ce que tu m'avais offert depuis notre rencontre. Et 2 ans plus tard, il y a eu ces 5 garçons qui arrivèrent ensemble à l'orphelinat que tu as fondé avec l'aide d'Hilde sur L2. Ils nous ressemblent tellement que sans était frappant. Ils avaient tous les cinq, tout juste 5 ans et personne ne savait d'où ils venaient. Nous en avons beaucoup discuté et après t'avoir convaincu, nous les avons tous les cinq adopté la veille du mariage de Quatre et Trowa. Cette après midi là, nous sommes rentrés à la maison avec notre famille. Nos cinq fils. Ce jour je ne pourrais jamais oublié ton sourire et la nuit que tu m'as offert pour me remercier, d'avoir insisté pour les adopter. Et d'avoir tout préparer pour leur arrivée chez nous. Cette nuit là tu m'as épuisé, mais j'ai adoré.

Cette après midi nous sommes tous à la maternité. Sally vient de donner naissance à une adorable petite fille. Les garçons sont subjugués par le bébé. Quatre à Chloé dans les bras et Trowa à Yanis dans les siens, les jumeaux ont un peu plus d'un an, mais ils sont trop petits pour voir le bébé à travers la vitre. Wufei et le plus heureux des hommes et Duo regarde avec envie la petit Meiran. Je l'attires à moi, enlace sa taille et l'embrasse sur la tempe. Il me regarde en souriant et je lui promet que nous aussi nous allions avoir une petite fille. 6 mois plus tard la petit Héléne arriva à la maison. Ce jour là les garçons étaient surexcités et Duo et moi des pères comblés de bonheur. Cette journée là est une journée de bonheur pour notre petite famille, comment l'oublié.

Aujourd'hui Hélène se marie avec Yanis. Trowa et Sally prennent des photos à tout va, Wufei tient Yuki par la mains notre petit-fils, né de l'union de Meiran et Dorian, notre fils. Chloé attend son deuxième enfant de Kei un autre de nos fils, leurs fils Willet dans les bras de Duo et Quatre les mitraille de photos. Deux de nos garçons s'aiment depuis tout petit, ils n'ont pas de lien de sang donc leur amour n'est pas proscrit. Franck et Samy vivent ensemble dans leur appartement depuis 2 ans et compte se marier l'été prochain en même temps que Cid et Momiji, le neuveu de Quatre et Trowa et notre cinquième fils. Ils ont découvert leurs amours en fac de médecine et vive toujours avec nous. C'est vraiment un jour magnifique, il fait beau, toute notre famille et nos amis sont une fois de plus réunis et cette journée et une des plus belles de ma vie. Car Duo est encore plus beau à 40 ans. Ces jours inoubliables, je te les dois Duo, je t'aime.

_Heero Maxwell Yuy_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage !

Couples : Quatre/Trowa

Genre : Romance.

_**Note : Un grand grand merci à Hlo, la béta lectrice de ce pov. Bisous, à toi. Catirella**_

Je n'ai pas les moyens de remercier **_L'ange gardien()_** par mail donc : Sorry, je voulais pas que tu pleures. En effet le dernier paragraphe est complexe, même quant je l'ai écrit j'ai dû faire une sorte d'arbre généalogique pour que je mis retrouve. Mais je suis heureuse du résultat. Toujours Un Grand MERCI pour ta review. Bisous. Catirella

* * *

**Jours inoubliables**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 4 - **_Trowa_**

La première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai cru voir un ange qui venait me chercher pour m'emporter au paradis. Tu es bien venu me chercher, mais uniquement pour me sortir des griffes d'OZ. Tes cheveux d'un blond translucide et tes yeux d'un bleu intense m'ont ensorcelé. Je ne savais pas ce qu'était l'amour. Catherine ma sœur m'en procurait bien sur, mais les sentiments que mon cœur a ressenti à ta vision, étaient nouveau pour moi. Un jour fatigué, j'ai pris la liberté de poser ma tête sur tes genoux. Je voulais tant avoir un contact avec toi. Ce jour-là, ma vie a pris un nouveau sens. Je m'en souviens encore.

Notre premier baiser. Lors de la fête à Sank, pour la fin de la guerre. Comment l'oublier. J'en avais tellement rêvé d'embrasser tes lèvres et de te voler ton premier baiser. Nous ne nous sommes plus quittés de la soirée et rien n'existait à par nous. Comment oublier cette soirée où j'ai enfin embrassé mon ange aux yeux bleus. Cette soirée a stabilisé ma vie à tes côtés.

Ma demande en mariage. L'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie. Tous nos amis étaient présents, je savais que pour toi cela avait beaucoup d'importance, d'être entouré des personnes que tu aimes. J'avais tout prévu grâce à Duo et Heero, qui m'ont beaucoup aidé. Mais ça, tu ne l'a jamais su. Ces mots que je t'ai dis étaient simples. Mais ils étaient le reflet de mon amour pour toi. Ma vie sans toi n'a pas raison d'être. Quatre, cette après midi-là, tes larmes ont nourri ma peau de ton amour pour moi. Je t'aime mon ange.

Le mariage. Pur moment de bonheur et l'union de deux âmes pour la vie. Tu n'as jamais été aussi beau ce jour-là. Ton sourire, tes yeux, tout en toi n'était de beauté et pureté. Ce jour-là, j'ai épousé un ange et tu m'as emmené au Paradis, lorsque nous nous sommes embrassés pour seller notre union. Sank, royaume de la paix, garde en toi ce jour sacré, où un ange et un humain, se sont unis en ton sein. Cette journée est la notre, l'une des plus belles partagées à deux.

Notre famille s'agrandit. Tu voulais des enfants, je n'étais pas contre. Grâce à Duo, deux merveilleux bébés sont là dans nos bras. Une petite fille et un petit garçon, deux jumeaux. La maison les attendaient et ils sont enfin avec nous. Je ne sais pas si tu l'as deviné, mais j'ai tout fait pour qu'ils arrivent aujourd'hui. Je voulais que tu aies le plus beau des cadeaux d'anniversaire pour mes 20 ans. Je suis devenu père en même temps que toi, et je ne pouvais rêver mieux. Hélas, il y a des jours que l'on voudrait n'avoir jamais vécu. Comme ce jour ou Catherine et son mari, sont morts dans un accident de voiture. Seul Cid a survécu, grâce à leur amour pour lui. Cid est arrivé un jour de pluie chez nous, mais malgré la douleur de ta venu dans notre foyer, le jour de ton arrivé nous a comblé de bonheur. Car à travers toi tes parents vivent encore, et ce jour-là j'ai pleuré pour la première fois, avec toi dans mes bras. Ce jour-là, est le plus triste et heureux de ma vie. Mais je ne veux pas l'oublier.

Tout s'accélère. Aujourd'hui je suis fatigué, j'ai envie de remonter le temps l'espace d'un instant Revivre notre premier contacte. Je pose ma tête sur tes genoux et tu passes ta main dans mes cheveux. Je ferme les yeux. Je voudrais que cet instant ne prenne jamais fin. Nous sommes seuls. Chloé vient de nous donner un magnifique petit-fils, Yanis et Hélène viennent de se mettre en ménage et Cid est chez son amour. Je ne t'ai rien qu'à moi. Je vais me reposer un instant, car je sais qu'un ange veille sur moi. Tous mes jours inoubliables, je les dois à toi mon amour.

_Trowa Barton Raberbar Winner_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage !

Couples : Wufei/Sally

Genre : Romance.

_Hlo, béta de Catirella :_

_Hé ? J'ai un petit emplacement pour m'exprimer ? Le rêve… Sally est mon personnage féminin préféré de la série. Ne parlons pas de Réléna, je ne suis pas fan du truc rose, Noin est une suiveuse sans grand sens critique, tandis que Sally suit ses propres valeurs, je la respecte pour ça. Tu as choisi le ton qu'il fallait, elle est « réelle »._

Note de l'auteur : Plus qu'un seul POV, de mon petit chouchou. Je l'aime trop. Quoi ! Oh, laissez-moi rêver, il est trop beau Dudule. _(Je suis d'accord ! Il est trooooooop beau Dudule !) Commentaire d'Hlo._

Pour **_L'ange gardien()_** : Heureuse que tu t'y retrouve dans le famille. Encore désolé d'avoir tué Catherine. Je me rattrape dans les deux autres promis. Pour la psychologie des personnages. Ben, je les vois comme ça. Je ne sais pas si je colle, mais j'aimerai bien coller à Duo. **_Hlo_**, je lâcherai pas l'affaire, tu as déjà Heero, na. Encore et toujours Un Grand MERCI pour ta review. Bisous. Catirella - _Heu! là les fautes sont pas corrigé, sorry. Biz _

_

* * *

_

**Jours inoubliables**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 5 - **_Sally_**

Wufei Chang, je savais que tu étais l'un des pilotes de Gundam, mais je ne connaissais rien de toi à par les dossiers fournis par les Mads pour votre suivi médical. Je savais que tu avais été marié et veuf. Tu te battais en son honneur. Ce jour-là, quant j'ai lu ton dossier, j'ai souhaité te rencontrer. Ce jour-là, j'ai fait mon premier souhait. Je ne pourrais jamais oublier ce jours-là, car ton image sous mes yeux m'avait captivée.

Ils t'ont amené dans un état grave, j'ai eu très peur de te perde sens même t'avoir connu. Quant tu as ouvert les yeux, je t'ai souri et je n'ai pu retenir mes larmes, tu m'as regardée à ton tour et tu m'as fait un faible sourire. Ce jour-là, j'ai béni tous les saints et les dieux de m'avoir exaucée. Cette journée est très importante pour moi. J'ai rencontré l'amour.

Qui n'a pas rêvé de participer à un bal digne d'un conte de fée. La fin de la guerre nous l'a permis avec cette fête pour la paix au royaume de Sank. Avec ton air digne tu t'es avancé vers moi, et m'a enlevée à Hilde avec qui je discutais. Puis tu m'as guidée sur la piste de danse et le conte de fée et devenu réalité. J'étais dans tes bras, toi mon samouraï, garde-moi près de ton cœur. Cette soirée-là, je suis repartie avec toi et je ne pourrais jamais oublier tes yeux à cet instant.

J'ai choisi ma robe avec soin, je voulais être la plus belle pour toi. Je porte ce magnifique collier que tu m'as offert pour notre première année. Je suis heureuse, je suis à tes côtés et sais tout ce qui m'importe. Quatre et Trowa sont les vedettes aujourd'hui car ils se marient. Duo et Heero sont là aussi avec leurs cinq fils, quelle belle surprise ils nous ont fait. Wufei est heureux lui aussi, on dirait qu'il a trouvé une nouvelle passion. Conter une histoire Chinoise aux enfants Maxwell Yuy. Ils sont émerveillés. La journée est passée trop vite et la soirée touche à sa fin. Tout d'un coup tu m'entraînes avec toi au milieu de la piste en me tenant les mains comme quelque année plutôt. Mais là, tu te mets à genoux et me demande dans une phrase remplie d'amour, de devenir ta femme en me passant une magnifique bague au doigt. J'ai crié un oui en me jettent dans tes bras et nous sommes tombés à la renverse. Pour moi ce jour est mon conte de fée aussi, je suis devenue princesse. Jamais je ne pourrais l'oublier.

Tu me regardes avec les yeux brillants de bonheur et tu caresses une de ces petites mains. Celle de ta fille. Meiran est belle, elle te ressemble je trouve avec ses cheveux noirs. Je suis ta femme depuis deux mois et tu me donnes chaque jour encore plus d'amour. Comme si tu avais besoin de rattraper le temps perdu. Meiran est notre plus beau cadeau de Noël en ce 25 décembre. Je voulais qu'elle porte le prénom de ta défunte femme. Car sans elle, je n'aurais peut être pas connu pareil bonheur en ce jour. Si Wufei n'avait pas combattu en son honneur, nous ne nous serions peut être jamais rencontrés. Aujourd'hui Meiran est née et elle fait déjà notre joie. Je désire que ce jour resta l'un de mes plus beaux.

Je rigole en te regardant te chamailler avec Duo et votre petit-fils au milieu qui vous regarde avec le sourire. Aujourd'hui, les quatre derniers garçons se marient enfin. Toute notre grande famille est réunie. Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux. J'ai un mari qui m'aime, une fille qui est heureuse, un petit filset une grande famille. Je m'approche de toi, t'enlève à Duo, t'emmène sur la piste de danse et t'entraîne dans un slow en t'embrassant. Comment oublier cette journée, cela m'est impossible. Que de jours inoubliables je vis depuis que je t'ai rencontré.

_Sally Po Chang _


	6. Chapter 6

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage !

Couples : Heero/Duo

Genre : Romance.

_Hlo, béta de Catirella : _

_Mon p'tit chéri ! Un jour, promis j'aurai les cheveux aussi longs que les tiens (je suis mal partie mais j'y crois). Il est adorable._

Note de l'auteur : Cette POV clos cette série, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu autant qu'à moi en l'écrivant.

Remerciement : **_L'ange gardien()_**,mais non tu ne te répète pas. Tu vas voir ton Dulle, il est tout beau et tout heureux dans son POV. Ta pas lus « Sortie scolaire » ! Duo y est à l'honneur dedans. Comme dans presque toutes mes fictions, je l'aime trop. Merci pour ta review, j'ai rajouté (après correction via Hlo un petit mot pour toi en dessous). Bisous. Catirella - _Heu! là les fautes sonttoujours pas corrigé, sorry. Biz_

**Pour L'ange gardien () :**

je ne pourrai pas te laisser un petit message à la fin de mes fictions une fois complète, donc tu peux me donner ton adresse mail, si tu veux, je ne la donnerai à personne, pour que je puisse à l'avenir te répondre en direct comme tous les autres qui me laissent un petit message.

Tu prends mon preudo d'auteur tout en minuscule, tu y rajoutes l'arobase, je suis chez wanadoo en france. Mon adresse mail n'est pas un secret puisque je réponds à 50 pourcents des review avec celle-ci. Tu fais comme tu veux.

* * *

**Jours inoubliables**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 6 - **_Duo_**

Ce jour-là je suis tombé amoureux pour la première fois et la dernière. Tu voulais la tuer, je m'y suis opposé et je t'ai blessé. Je ne te connaissais pas encore, mais ce fut l'une de mes actions qui me fit le plus mal. Te tirer dessus, toi qui allais devenir mon âme sœur.

Très vite notre amour a pris le dessus sur la guerre, sans pour autant ne pas être au cœur de l'action. Mais nos plus belles missions se déroulaient dans notre chambre, où tous les soirs, tu me montrais ton amour pour moi. Je t'ai offert une raison de vivre et toi une deuxième naissance aux yeux du monde. Et un soir, après que je sois revenu d'une mission en solo et que j'étais épuisé et triste d'avoir dû encore tuer. Tu m'as pris dans tes bras et tout en me berçant et caressant mes cheveux que tu avais dénattés, tu m'as chanté une berceuse Japonaise. Seul souvenir de ton enfance. Ce soir-là, j'ai pleuré au creux de ton cou, mais cela reste un de mes plus beaux souvenirs. Tes bras sont mon havre de paix.

La paix a fait place à la guerre et j'ai eu peur. Sank étincelle sous les feux d'artifices, et je suis là sur cette terrasse à penser à toi. Vas-tu me quitter maintenant qu'il n'y a plus de guerres. Mais tu balayes mes craintes en m'enlaçant dans le dos et je me colle à toi. Tu m'embrasses et ta demande me fait pleurer à nouveau. Dans un oui je capture tes lèvres. Je n'ai plus peur, tu me protégeras de mon passé et tu illumineras mon avenir. Comment oublier cette nuit ? La plus merveilleuse de ma vie. Toi à mes côtés pour toujours.

Heero Maxwell Yuy. Et oui nous nous sommes mariés 15 jours après ta demande. Tu as voulu que mon nom reste en premier, j'ai respecté ton choix. Très vite Hilde et moi avons ouvert un orphelinat. Je ne voulais pas que des enfants vivent les mêmes choses que moi. Toi, tu m'as toujours soutenu, car nous vivions uniquement de tes revenus, conséquents il faut l'avouer. Les miens étaient réinvestis dans l'orphelinat, systématiquement. Un jour, 5 garçons de 5 ans sont arrivés à l'orphelinat. Personne ne savait d'où ils venaient. Trouvés dans les bas-fonds de L2, ils ne connaissaient que leur prénom. Leur ressemblance avec nous cinq m'a fait un choc. Je voulais une grande famille, l'orphelinat me l'a procurée plus ou moins. Tu as su, par des moyens peu orthodoxes, me convaincre que nous devions les adopter. Quatre et Trowa allaient se marier le lendemain, et nous, aujourd'hui, nous venons de devenir papas de cinq merveilleux garçons. Cette nuit-là, je t'ai fait découvrir les sept merveilles du monde. Je ne pourrais jamais oublier cette journée. Grâce à toi nous avions une famille rien qu'à nous.

Aujourd'hui je saute partout, elle va bientôt arriver. Depuis la naissance de Meiran, j'en rêve presque toutes les nuits. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de minutes, les garçons sont dans le même état que moi. Heero n'a pas voulu que je vienne avec lui. Trop nerveux m'a-t-il dit. Hélène est là, je suis un homme, un mari et un père comblé. Mon amour, tu me l'avais promis il y a 6 mois. Ce jour-là, j'ai encore pleuré dans tes bras de bonheur, avec Hélène dans les miens et nos fils autour de nous. Le plus beau des tableaux de famille que l'on puisse avoir dans sa vie.

Tous nos enfants sont heureux et ont fondé leur propre famille. Nous sommes grands-pères et aujourd'hui est un jour spécial pour nous, aujourd'hui c'est le jour de notre rencontre il y a 30 ans. Tu n'as pas changé, tu es toujours aussi beau et tes « baka » me font toujours le même effet. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est aussi notre anniversaire de mariage, il y a déjà 28 ans que je t'appartiens mon amour. Aujourd'hui, j'ai un cadeaux pour toi. Notre premier mariage fut intime entre nous cinq. Mais dans moins de deux heures alors que tu crois que nous allons à une soirée mondaine au royaume de Sank, nous allons renouveler nos vœux, devant nos enfants, nos petits enfants, notre famille et nos amis. Tu m'as dit un jour que cela faisait partie de tes regrets. Et bien ce soir cela fera partie de tes jours inoubliables.

_Duo Maxwell Yuy_


End file.
